Life of a Teenage Superhero
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Adam Milligan is your normal teenager. If you don't count the fact that he runs around in spandex fighting crime with a speedster on a regular basis. But when his brothers start investigating Windom, Adam finds his secret identity at risk! Whats he to do?


Sloth: This is a new Adam-centric fanfic that came about mostly because of crack. That and I saw a fanvid of someone's dreamcast for power rangers samurai that involved Jake Abel and my dirty little mind imagined him in spandex. That and he's friends with Kyle Gallner, who is known for his role as Bart Allen in Smallville. And Being a fan of the superhero Impulse, well I just hope you guy like this. :3

* * *

><p><strong>The Rewards of Saving Your Brothers<strong>

Adam had met his older brothers only once before now. It was when John first came to visit him. He had been ten years old back then. Yet despite five years, Adam could still remember the looks on their faces. He could remember Dean's look of anger and hurt. He remembered Sam watching him with curiosity and jealousy. They were civil towards him and he watched them with awe and praise. He had big brothers. Brothers who'll play with him, who'll teach him how to play football or how to fix a car. Brothers who would tuck him in at night and play pranks with him. But it was not to be. They never returned when John did. He never saw them again.

That is, until now. Five years had done a lot to his brothers. For one, Sam now towered over Dean and his hair looked like he was supposed to be on some television drama that focused around a mom and daughter. Dean still looked…Deanish. There was no other way to describe Dean other than that. He was still rugged, with muscles visible through the layers of clothing. He still looked angry and cocky at the same time. And Dean still looked like he could take on the whole entire world without a care at all.

He looked at his brothers, sprawled on the floor, both of them looking at him like he was some sort of freak. Then again, he kind of expected that. He couldn't very well expect them to recognize him with a helmet on his head now could he? And it wasn't like he was going to suddenly give up his secret identity out of the blue by jumping at his brothers and embracing them in a hug. That would be too weird. Especially when you looked at his costume.

Adam heard a cry and turned around in time to see the werewolf jump into the air at him. He didn't hesitate. Hesitation meant death. And Adam was too young to be killed by some rabid, _Buffy _monster reject. In one swift motion, Adam reached back behind him and pulled the sword from its sheath. He slashed the werewolf clean in half with the blade and watched as it disintegrated into dust.

The monster dust flew behind Adam and covered the older Winchesters, causing them to cough and sneeze. Adam couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face underneath the helmet. He placed the sword back into his sheath and turned to his brothers.

"Are you guys going to take a picture or are you going to keep giving me those creepy look? Because I'm telling you now, I don't swing that way."

And just like that, Dean snapped out of his daze and pointed a gun right at him. It figured that when Adam saw his brothers again, they would try to shoot him.

"Whoa, are you really going to shoot the guy that just saved your life?"

"Yeah, well no one rescues people in a blue and gold unitard," Dean commented as he looked Adam over.

Adam couldn't help but looked at himself quickly. He didn't exactly look like a Hunter or a normal person. He was wearing a form fitting blue and gold spandex outfit. He had golden, knee long boots with matching golden gloves on. He wore a blue belt that held his barracuda style sword. And to top everything off, he had on a golden helmet that covered his entire head. The visor of his helmet was shaped like the Japanese character for light. So yeah, he looked a little bit…off, but that didn't give Dean the right to point a gun at him.

"Look, maybe I should just go."

"Oh no you don't buddy," Dean said as he cocked the gun. "I don't know if Windom is just filled with a bunch of weirdoes, but you're going to stick around and answer some questions."

"Uh, well see, I already took this huge test this morning and I don't think now is the right-" It was Sam's turn to aim a gun at him. "Oh come on. Two guns against one sword? Really?"

"So you mind removing that helmet and telling us who you are?"

"Uh…"

There was a whoosh of air that breezed by Adam. He saw a red and white blur move in front of his brothers. The blur whooshed in front of Dean and then knocked him to the ground. Sam turned in the direction of Dean, only to have the blur take his gun and kick him to the floor. And the next thing Adam knew, the blur took him by the hand and Adam found himself outside of the forest, his head spinning.

Adam looked up to see the red and white blur turn into a fifteen year old boy with slightly curly brown hair. The boy was wearing a red cotton hooded-vest with white sides over a long-sleeved white shirt. The boy's pants matched the vest, making it all look like a one piece white suit with a red lightning bolt running down the middle of the suit. The boy had on bright red shoes and fingerless gloves and a pair of golden lensed, red goggles. Adam couldn't help but smile at the childish look on the other boy.

Adam removed his helmet and gave the boy a one armed hug. "Thanks _Impulse_, you saved my ass out there."

"No problem amigo," Impulse chuckled. "Although, I didn't think the mighty Gold Samurai would be held at gun point by two muggers.

"They were Hunters," Adam corrected his friend. "And they were just mad I saved their asses from a werewolf."

Impulse laughed. He leaned on a car and it was only then did Adam realized they were standing next to the Impala. Fond memories rushed Adam as he looked at the car. Memories of his time with his dad. His first driving lesson was in this beauty. And it was all the reason for Adam to whack his friend on the back of the head.

"Get off the car, Bart," Adam ordered. The other boy rubbed his head and pouted, but did as he was told. Adam gave the car a once over before turning to his friend. "Let's head back into town. Maybe we can raid Conner's kitchen."

Bart smiled as the thought of food filled his mind. In a blink of an eye, Bart took off, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. Adam blinked. A second later, Bart returned and took Adam by the arm. They both disappeared as Bart super-sped back to town. Seconds later, Sam and Dean walked out of the forest.

Dean must have been more tired than he thought. He could have sworn there was an ass print on the hood of his baby.


End file.
